Winnie Dursley
by RosalindRae13
Summary: Dudley Dursley is married, and has a beautiful child named Winnie. On the day their second child is born, Winnie gets a letter from Hogwarts telling her she is a witch I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER THAT BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING
1. Winnie Dursley

As Petunia Dursley looked down at her oldest  
grand- daughter all she saw was Lily. She had the curly auburn hair, she had  
the same passion for pink even if gingers originally looked best in blue and  
greens, and Winnie always wore pink.

The only difference was the grey eyes, she got from her mother. Petunia  
remembered as Dudley pointed at the child through the glass, Petunia remembered  
her own father, doing the same at Lily, they looked so much alike.

Which brought a fear, Petunia always liked magic, but, she knew her feelings  
brought her too detest it. And after raising Harry, the feelings returned to  
her. She always wished to be a witch like her sister.

But, the thought of Winnie being a muggle- born like her sister, making Petunia  
have a chill up her spine, she knew she could be a civil with the idea but, she  
thought of Vernon and Dudley, she didn't know how Samantha her lovely daughter  
in-law would think also?

Petunia could only hope _if_  
Winnie was a muggle- born that at least Dudders and Samantha support her. And  
if everything fails we could ship the girl off to Harry's.

But, Petunia was getting ahead of herself; Winnie had a more chance of being a regular  
person just like the family.

How wrong she was.

Winnie Dursley, had grew up a weird life, she remembered hearing her mother  
talk about crazy stories when she was a baby how to the lights would flicker  
when she cried and when she manage to get the cookies from a high shelf when  
she was one.

She remembered the stories being told at dinner; it seemed that it was her  
mother's tradition on telling stories of her from earlier years. She remembered  
mother, laughing along with herself but, seeing the other occupants Daddy,  
Grandma, and Grandpa all chuckle stiffly with an odd expression on their faces.

It wasn't the only weird thing about Winnie Dursley's life; she had a secret  
uncle that Daddy would mention. When Dudley had mentioned Harry, Winnie  
questioned him further.

All she knew was that he was daddy's cousin and his name was Harry. Sadly  
Winnie never met Harry; she did ask if Harry could come for Christmas during  
Thanksgiving, Winnie watched as her mom, looked down at her "Harry?" she asked  
"Who is Harry dear?"

Winnie only scrunched her face "Harry mom, daddy's cousin!" she answered.

"Maybe next year" answered daddy, and that was the end and when grandpa and  
grandma left, and as mom told her to go to bed, she could hear the quick harsh  
whispers below her, and that was the end of her talk of Harry.

During Winnie's life she lived with unexplained accidents, turning Tommy Finnegan  
hair red. (After he kept calling her names repeatedly during recess.). Along  
with the consent tease at school, and being the smartest girl and school, along  
with holding the most time- outs in preschool. Winnie lived an odd and  
unexplained life that she and her parents could not answer, or that her parents  
couldn't tell her what was wrong with her. But things came extremely strange  
when Toby Dursley entered the world.


	2. Strange Encounter

Winnie was now eleven, her hair, and long red  
and in a French braid, her grey eyes bored on the cook book that lay in front  
of her. The house was quite dad and mom were at work, it was the middle of  
June, and she knew Toby would be coming soon.

Winnie remembered when mom had told the whole family at dinner, grandpa went on  
and on about another child who could run Grunnings. Grandma was giving mom a  
quick hug, while dad was red in the cheeks. Winnie remembered herself dancing.

She remembered watching mom get bigger and bigger in the stomach, and Winnie  
thinking of showing her new sister, how to do things and give her, her dolls,  
and read her books. And then Winnie learned that she would be having a baby  
brother, Winnie frown a little disappointed on her mom having a boy, but a  
least she could still read to the baby.

And now it was summer, last week mom went to the doctor and came home telling  
me that we had to wait. And now, as mom and dad worked much around the house  
fixing her old playroom into her baby brother's room. She watch dad take of  
mom, while Winnie just seemed to stand there. But now Winnie decided to help by  
making dinner.

She had made a bunch of sandwiches, and put them in the fridge but, dessert,  
she looked down then heading to the fridge, she took out the ingredients. Pouring  
them in the bowl she stirred, happily, looking outside, seeing her hidden tree-  
house, she wished she could go up in it but, her eyes moved toward the tree  
were a sickly grey hive etched against the tree.

Grandpa would be coming tomorrow to help daddy take it down.

"Hey ginger!" a voice called, Winnie stiffed, craning her head out the window;  
she looked at the tree- house and tree no- one. Winnie shook her head and,  
began driving the strange moment from her mind.

"Nice house you got here." said the same voice, Winnie looked up seeing Tommy Finnegan.  
Now that his hair was normal color it was sandy- brown hair, and dark eyes.  
Tommy Finnegan was an annoying boy at her school that never left her alone.

"How did you get in here?" Winnie asked.

"We're neighbors, duh!" answered Finnegan "Remember?"

"I try hard not to." Winnie answered, trying to keep her focus on the  
unfinished cake at hand.

"What is that?" he asked walking next to her, scrounging his face.

"A cake."

"For who?"

"My mom"

"Oh." Silence followed, Winnie poured the chocolate batter, into a rectangle  
bowl, and Winnie walked to the oven, setting the time. Winnie had pulled back a  
strand of hair, tugging her pink jacket.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Winnie bluntly, she had been waiting for  
him to say something and leave.

"Oh" said Finnegan, who seemed to have lost through. "Have you got a letter  
from school yet?" This question caught Winnie off guard, she knew Finnegan was probably  
the one who least cared about school.

"No, I haven't received anything from school." answered Winnie

"Since your name was Dursley, I thought you would get your letter first."  
answered Finnegan, now they both looked at each other both leaning on the  
counter opposite of the other.

"No letter." said Winnie; she bit the corner of her lip, hoping Finnegan would  
leave now.

"The door-" began Winnie but, Finnegan cut her off.

"So which is the magical one?" asked Finnegan, making Winnie raise her eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" said Winnie pushing herself off the counter, staring at Finnegan,  
who was shorter than her.

"You know is your father a wizard or is it your mother a witch?" asked Finnegan,  
Winnie's eyes widen. What was Finnegan talking about? Wizard? Witch?

"My mother is not a witch Finnegan! I don't know what rubbish you are talking  
about but, it's not funny!" Winnie huffed.

"Oh" said Finnegan "Got to go." he answered. What? Winnie watches him run out  
the back door. Winnie just stood there, thinking over the strange visit. Winnie  
shook her head in dismay one of Finnegan's stupid tricks, hearing the oven  
beep, she put, the batter in.


	3. Hello Toby, your Sister is a Witch

June 26.

Winnie sat in the hospital chair, her red hair in a messy bun, her grey eyes had sags, she wore a soft pink dress, wearing dad's jumper, which sagged against her. Midnight was almost near, and she hadn't seen dad walk through the door like he promised.  
Now Winnie was worried.  
She knew this process was long but, was it this long? Was there something wrong with mom?  
Now the thoughts of giving a reasonable explanation for Finnegan's behavior a couple of days ago were driven out of her. Even when she told herself to drop it she couldn't, Winnie wanted to know all the loose ends of life. The mysterious Harry person, her strange accidents, and now the weird conversation with Finnegan. It seemed as if her life was loose ends. Would they ever be answered?  
A hand gripped her shoulder making her look up, hoping to see dad but, instead it was grandma, her boney fingers coiled around her shoulder.  
"Grandma! Grandpa!" cried Winnie, she pointed to door standing. "Mom's in there."  
And like that her boney grandmother and her chubby grandfather enter the room without a word.  
Winnie slipped back into her seat. Then she was brought back into her thoughts would she ever discover the loose ends?  
The door opened, making Winnie flush seeing dad, she stood up. Seeing his smiling face, Winnie seemed to have let out a breath she didn't realize she had.  
Her dad, placed his hand on her back, ushering her forward opening the door, seeing Grandma smiling happily, Grandpa stood as if it weren't for him this moment wouldn't be possible, and mom her brown hair, matted her bangs splatted against her forehead with sweat, a tinny bundle in baby blue blankets next to her chest.  
Winnie smiled, walking closer to her mom, when her mother motioned her to come forward. Winnie etched forward, reaching toward her mother, finally looking at her sibling she had waited for, for nine months.  
"Toby" her mother whispered to her, Winnie nodded.  
"Toby."

"A fine young man, to take on the business." established Grandpa, Winnie shook her head, very annoyed with Grandpa, she wanted to tell him no one would want to work with some stupid drills. But Dad and mom didn't seem to care; Granma had taken the big van, placing Winnie in the very back, with Dad and Mom with Toby and Grandma in the passenger seat and Grandpa.  
Of course being forced to sit in the back made Winnie already a little ill, she felt as if she had taken the cold shoulder almost midnight, Winnie was also tired, and wished to hit her pillow and enjoy Toby tomorrow.  
Happy to see, the house, Winnie had now walked to the door before the rest. As the family pondered to the dining room Winnie followed behind them. Placing Toby who was still asleep in the carrier, on the table as the adults crowded over it. Making something sir in Winnie's stomach, she wished someone would look at her, speak to her, it was like she was invisible.  
"I'm tired!" whined Winnie, something she never does often. Dad turned to her,  
"Don't worry about Toby pumpkin, go to bed." said Dad. This made Winnie more ill- tempered, didn't he want to kiss her good- night, tuck her in bed? Winnie didn't do anything; she only walked out to the living room, cocking her head a little to see the wall clock.  
12: 55  
it was June 27 now, Winnie thought, Day number one for having a baby brother. And it hasn't been going well. Winnie added.  
Click.  
It was a soft click, like the mail slot. Winnie walked through the arch way to the front door seeing, a thick type of paper... parchment, Winnie concluded making her wonder what person would use parchment? There was no stamp just a wax seal with a crest each corner there was lion, snake, eagle, and a badger, creating a large H. Writing on the front in green ink read:  
_Miss. Winnie Dursley _  
_the House on the Corner, Wisteria Street._  
_Living in the Second Bedroom on the Right. _  
It was amazing the exact location of her room and house, she tore the letter, turning over her shoulder quickly just to make sure Grandma or Mom was behind her, she began reading:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall

_(Order of Merlin, Third Class)_

_Dear Winnie Dursley._  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. For any questions, we are informed you are related to Mr. Harry Potter, he will answer any questions. _

_Sincerely, _  
Neville Long bottom  
Witchcraft and Wizardry? Harry? The family member Winnie had never met before. Witch. Her thoughts went to Finnegan was this what he was talking about?  
"Mom! Dad! Grandma! Grandpa! Winnie cried. Rushing into the dining room waving her letter.  
"I got a letter from Hogwarts." Winnie spoke; her heart beating fast, as Mom walked forward, Dad snatched the letter reading it.  
"Mum" he whispered, walking the Grandma and Grandpa, all pale as a bed sheet. The adults huddled together in whispers.  
"My daughter is a what? Dudley!" said Mum then, hushed by Grandma.  
"We have to speak to Harry, Dad he'll be able to explain things!" Winnie spoke, trying the enter the conversation but, only being butted out, being pushed to Toby.  
"It says it's a school of magic. Am I witch?" asked Winnie. "Is Harry a ...wizard?"  
This made her Grandma, Grandpa, and Dad's figures stiffen. Mom only stood there, her hand on her forehead. "Go to bed Winnie."  
"Mom." pleaded Winnie; she looked around she felt a dread roll into her stomach. Was this really a good thing? Was this why Harry never came over? Because he was a wizard and if she was a witch does that mean for her.  
"Do has your mother tells you to do, Winnie" said Dad his voice cold. Winnie nodded "goodnight" she whispered walking away and heading to her room, reaching the top she could hear raised voices, making her run faster to her room.  
_July 27 2017  
First day with a brother, beginning with a terrible start Toby, they cuddled all over you giving me a cold shoulder! Then things got worse, a letter came when I was about to go to bed. Then a letter came telling me I was a witch of something and I was invited to Hogwarts a magical school. And any questions I was supposed to ask Harry Potter, he is a relative of ours I never met in my life Toby. Maybe that's why I never met him because he was a wizard and I am a witch what do that mean for me? Am I going to be disowned? Am I going to have to run away? If I am I plan on going to find Harry I'll start with the post office maybe someone is a witch and wizard work their or something? I'm unsure. I hope everything goes out okay Toby.  
- Winnie Dursley_


	4. Midnight Talks

I'm not having another...freak in this family!" barked Vernon.  
"My daughter is no freak Vernon!" snapped Samantha.  
Dudley stared at his family the parchment in is hands. He took his wife's arm.  
"Dad forgets it, what's done is done. We need to figure out what to do about...Hogwarts "before Vernon could began fussing Samantha cut them off.  
" I want to know about these secrets you have been hiding from me Dudley." demanded Samantha glaring at Dudley, Vernon, and Aunt Petunia.  
"Honey, when I was young, I grew up with another kid my cousin -."  
"Harry" answered Samantha.  
"Yes, but he wasn't like us, when he was eleven he got a letter just like Winnie, Harry is a wizard and if this is right Winnie is a witch." Dudley watched as her mouth was open to a gap, staring at them as if they were crazy, Dudley held the letter to her lightly.  
"It's not fake Samantha it's real, Harry went to school for... seven years, it's true." said Petunia.  
"But- but if there is a Harry then where is he?" asked Samantha  
"we don't know- dear.'" whispered Dudley.  
"You don't know! I thought he was you're cousin! You-" began Samantha stopped then stopping at Vernon as if catching on she whispered something to herself.  
"Winnie is not going to be created the way you created Harry!" said Samantha. Everyone gave stiff nods.  
"Now how do we contact Harry?" asked Samantha, looking at the three, giving no answer Samantha scoffed lightly.  
"Owls" said Petunia making the rest of adults look at her, "She had an owl, dreadful thing send and deliver messages for her." Vernon now looked at his wife in shock, along with the rest.  
"How do you know this?" asked Samantha.  
"My sister was a witch... Harry's mother." said Petunia stiffly.  
"How are we going to get an owl?" questioned Dudley he wondered how he was going to find an owl. As soon as the thought enter his mind, a small hoot with a _tap! Tap!_ From the window. Petunia let out a small squeal, hiding behind Vernon.  
"We find an owl" said Samantha, opening the window the small owl hooted loudly flying around the room. As three of the four crouched together, Samantha snatched the owl tightly.  
"Wow aren't you small, huh buddy?" said Samantha softly. Dudley was the first to gain his posture.  
"I'll write a little let me get some paper."  
_Dear Harry, _  
_I know this is very out of the blue, and I know you probably still despise me but, please I have a daughter named Winnie she's eleven and she got a letter just like you to Hogwarts. _  
_I don't know what to do please reply and help us._  
_- Dudley_

-

Harry Potter countered over work, on the dining room table, happy to get some quite after urging Kreacher to go to bed, he finally got into his work.  
Reaching the final paper he had to look over, a small fur grey pellet, shot around the room.  
"Hold on buddy!" Harry laughed, thinking of Ron's old owl Pidwegon, grabbing the owl he took off the letter.  
Harry stared at it, reading over the lines over again. Dudley got married? He has a kid? Who is a witch? Honestly Harry never thought the Dursley's would reproduce especially a magical kid.  
He wondered how Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would take it. He had to visit them straight away. Taking the owl in the cage next to Quinn and Arnold the Pygmy Puff.  
Harry headed quickly up the stairs, he entered, the master bedroom, where is wife slept. Nudging her awake, she stirred mumbling.  
"Lily?"  
Harry knew why, Lily their youngest daughter had been, creeping in their bed in the middle of the night.  
"No, no its Harry I need to talk to you." said Harry, Ginny sat up her hair in a messy bun, she raised an eyebrow.  
"Harry James Potter can't we talk about this is the morning-." Ginny began to rant.  
"It's Dudley my muggle cousin." stated Harry, Ginny knew some of the relationship between him and his muggle relatives.  
"Your cousin? What does he want?" asked Ginny bluntly, Harry held up the letter letting her read it. "Oh" she said softly.  
"Yeah, I'm going to send him a reply, I'll come over and talk to Winnie this afternoon. "Said Harry.  
"This afternoon? Isn't that a little fast Harry?" said Ginny.  
"Trust me, if this is the Dursleys they don't like magic a lot best I get to Winnie the better." said Harry, "I'm going to change." standing up he began changing.  
"Harry" interrupted Ginny  
"Hmm?" asked Harry pulling on a shirt.  
"Is Winnie going to live with us? I mean do they despise magic that much?" asked Ginny. She watched as Harry got into bed, going under the covers.  
"I don't know Gin." he whispered now both began falling asleep a small voice spoke.  
"Mommy, Daddy can I sleep with you?"


	5. Owl

Winnie awoken, to a hand shaking her shoulder, opening one eye she saw Mom standing over her. Winnie stiffened what happened during the conversation last night?

"Mom?" she whispered, squinting from the morning sun going through her window, she watched her Mom's movements trying to decide if it was safe.

"Honey, did you sleep well last night?" Asked Mom, making Winnie relax, sitting up in her bed, her mom sat down on the edge of the bed, placing both hands on her shoulder.

"Okay. What are we going to do mom?" asked Winnie, her mom's grey eyes tired and worn out, she was still in her pajamas and hasn't showered. Why hadn't Winnie notice these things before, when Mom woke her up she was dressed and clean.

"Daddy and I decided to write a letter to his cousin…. Harry, honey you should know that Harry is a wizard…" Mom paused looking at her daughter in surprise wondering why she hadn't looked surprised.

"I'd assumed that he was Mom." Winnie answered.

"Yes, and now we are waiting for a letter for him about-."

"Hogwarts." Finished Winnie. "And me." She added.

"I'm going to make you some cereal." Mom said standing up walking her way to the door, Winnie watched her, still having a one question on her mind before she could stop herself she spoke. "Does Dad not like me anymore now that I'm magical?"

"No, no! Darling, Dad and I love you!" said Mom, making Winnie's slight worry decrease, making her smile slightly.

"I'll get ready Mom!" said Winnie jumping out of bed, as Mom walked out the door, now feeling her regular cheery self again. Walking to her closet she picked her clothes, heading to the bathroom she washed her face with a washcloth and brushed her hair, smiling.

Winnie ran down the stairwell, smiling, reaching the kitchen a bowl of cereal awaited her; Dad had hidden his face in the newspaper. Mom placed cereal in front of Winnie, grabbing the spoon she began to eat.

Taking a bite of cereal, Winnie looked at both of her parents, then to the new baby high- chair on the table, a portable baby monitor. Then to the black bolded headlines of the paper, and the black and white pictures.

Winnie waited, for someone to speak, for Dad to say good morning, bother her on, asking what she was going to do today. Dad haven't even began complain about Grunnings.

"Dad-." Began Winnie, but was cut short.

Out an open window a huge brown owl, flew to the window, landing on the table knocking Winnie's cereal all over the table. Dad dropped his paper, frozen staring at the owl. Mom and Winnie let out tiny squeals.

At that a crying sound came from the monitor, making the owl jump, peering at the monitor in dislike? Or it was what it looked like to Winnie.

Winnie took deep breaths calming her nerves; she watched the owl, lifting its leg, showing a letter, attached to it. The owl was delivering the letter! Thought Winnie, her eyes widen did this have to do with witches and wizards? Walking forward to the owl seemed to take Dad out of his trance, beating her the owl quickly.

Dad took the letter from the owl, the bird gave a haughty expression, watching dad with its wide orange eyes.

Winnie and Mom watched Dad, reading the letter his eyes bored on the page, taking what seemed to be a long time, to Winnie anyway. Turning his eyes to the brown owl, back to the letter, he finally, laid it on the table softly.

"He's coming." Dad spoke to Mom.

"Who's coming? Harry you mean." questioned Winnie, quickly. Looking at each of her parents faces, for answers, Mom only gave a curt nod, glancing at Winnie, then to Dad. Winnie waited, both of her parents looked at each other as if having a private conversation. Turning to the brown owl, who seemed to be watching them, as if waiting for something, and he seemed to be getting quiet annoyed.

"Mom, Dad?" asked Winnie her Dad looked down at her.

"Harry is coming over to show and tell about… magic." Answered Dad, pausing at magic as if it were unsure to say the word, like a curse word, at this Mom snapped at look at Dad.

Winnie was about to jump in excitement at the news then looking at Dad's face it seemed quiet grim. Winnie frowned remembering Mom's words she thought everything was fine, with her being magic. Looking up at Dad, who sat back down in his chair, seemed to interest himself to the newspaper, the letter by his side.

Another wail came from the monitor, making the people in the room; jump the owl screeching flapped its wings, sailing out the room. Mom gained her posture, walking quickly out of the room. Leaving Winnie alone with Dad.


	6. Sticks,BackPoclets,Transporting Fire

Winnie sat on the couch, her eyes watching the clock, then the door, barely focusing on the TV in front of her. Her nerves were driving her up the wall, for some reason no one seemed particularity interest or excited about Harry's visit. Dad had walked himself to his bedroom Mom was spending all her energy with Toby washing the baby, feeding, giving it a bottle, changing to diapers.

And now again Winnie felt the same cold- shoulder feeling she had last night, but, this felt worse. Did know one care about the fact Winnie was a witch? The fact a mysterious missing relative is coming today! Who is a wizard, and the fact today was the day they learned about Winnie's future at Hogwarts!

But today felt like a regular they, like nothing strange or important was going to walk through that door! Mom and Dad got more excited about Grandma, and Granddad visiting than Harry. Who was a wizard!

Winnie sighed softly, as Mom walked past the living room to the dining room she had her hair pinned back, still in pajamas, Toby in her arms, resting against her chest. Winnie watched them until Mom reached the baby carrier, Winnie turned to the clock, but for some reason her eyes turned to the fireplace.

Unlike most houses Dad had insisted on an open fire- place to mom's dislike and for that she made Dad get the firewood during the winter.

And now, her eyes just seemed to fall on it, standing up she continued to look at the fireplace. Pulling her arm across her chest stretching, she continued to watch it but, a gong stopped her from her gaze turning to the clock, its hands showing 12:00

The house went oddly silent, Winnie listened she couldn't even hear Toby movement against the fabric in his carrier. And it seemed to last seconds, before things turned normal, like the house had held its breath waiting for something.

Shaking it off, she walked into the dining room, seeing Little Toby in his carrier, taking a step forward, she saw a lot of Dad in him, blue eyes and probably have blonde hair or maybe her own shade of auburn? The two siblings seemed to stare at each other for what seemed to be a long time, then something hit Winnie she realized this was the first time she ever seen her brother. She had watched Mom carry him around, only seeing the bundle of blankets but, this was the first time she ever saw Toby, looking right at his face.

"Hey Toby." Began Winnie, in an almost audible whisper, "I'm your sister, Winnie, and I'm a wi-."

But Winnie couldn't continue, a noise came from the living room "Ah!" a deep voice cried, Winnie walked to the door pressing against the wall to listen, only hearing the intruders soft voice muttering a chain of curse words.

"Dudley?" the same voice called "It's Harry." Hearing the words excitement filled her chest, she ran to the living room, seeing the startled expression of a man he had untidy black hair and green eyes. So this is what Harry looks like. She frowned she expected him to be much like Dad if she hadn't have known she thought she wouldn't be related to Dad at all.

"Hello, are you Winnie?" Harry asked, glancing at her before turning around looking at the house, seeing his back, Winnie held back a giggle a stick was sticking out of Harry's back pocket.

"Yes, and did you know you have a stick, sticking out of your back pocket." Winnie said, she snapped her mouth shut tight, if Mom were here she would scold her, but, Harry only laughed taking out the stick.

"It's a wand." Answered Harry "All wizards and witches have one."

"Oh" said Winnie the only thing coming to her she looked at the door and the arch to the dining room. It was just her and Harry. Then something hit Winnie.

"How did you get here?" Winnie asked bluntly.

"Fireplace." Answered Harry as if saying he drove here, Winnie turned looking at the fireplace.

"We use Floo Powder you set into the flames, say were you want to go and drop the powder, and it'll take you where you wish to go." Explained Harry further

"Ah, transporting fireplaces" Winnie mumbled her eyes on the fireplace, she tried imagining going into fire.

"Harry?" a new voice asked, both turning Winnie spoke:

"Dad, Harry's here!"


	7. A New Door

Harry sat straight on the couch, Mom and Dad sat across from him, so to make Harry feel welcomed Winnie sat next to Harry, smiling at all of them. Mom gave herself a quick introduction.

"Diana, Dursley it's nice to finally meet you!"

"So Dudley told me you got invited to Hogwarts Winnie" Harry started.

"Yes sir." Winnie spoke keeping polite now that Mom and Dad were now here.

"Winnie, when someone gets invited to Hogwarts it means that they are magical-." Began Harry "Most of the time magic is passed down to a child from their mothers, and fathers."

"But," Winnie began looking at her parents. "But Mom and Dad aren't witch and wizard, why me?"

"There are some cases were people who have Muggles for parents, turn out to be a witch or wizard. They are called Muggle- borns"

"Muggles?" Mom had finally spoken her eyes narrowed "What is that supposed to mean?"

Harry didn't seem to react by her Mom's anger "Muggles are a wizard term for people who aren't magical."

"Oh." Said Mom in a small voice

"Now, there are lots of things Winnie needs to learn about the magical community before joining." Began Harry, Winnie sat up straighter prepared to listen to every word Harry was about to say. "And I would be happy to help, Winnie but, we first need to shop for school supplies, in London-."

"London?" interrupted Winnie "There are wizard shops in London?"

"If you only know where to find it." Said Harry smirking slightly.

"And you don't you?" asked Mom.

"Of course, I would be happy to escort you; I have to take my own son Albus-." Began Harry.

"Son?" asked Dad for the first time the two stared at each other for a minute before Harry cleared his throat. "Yes, I have a wife, two sons James and Albus, and one daughter Lily."

"Oh." Said Dad, all of us were staring at him, Winnie felt such tension in the air you could cut it like a butter knife. Mom had got up, and like a second later she rose from her seat, Toby began crying making Harry snap his gaze from Dad to the dining room.

"That's my younger brother Toby." Explained Winnie. "He's only a few days old."

All three sat there waiting for Mom, Winnie was praying for her to return she was always the one to break ice, talk without problems, she Winnie seemed she couldn't talk at these moments, she became tongue- tied, and barely stutter a few syllables. When Mom return the room seemed to breathe again, she had Toby in her arms.

"So you said something about Winnie's school supplies?" asked Mom.

"Yes." Said Harry who seemed much more comfortable now. "My family always goes a week before September first, and you all could come if you want." Said Harry looking at both her parents.

"Of course." Said Mom instantly, she turned to Dad who seemed frozen. "Dudley?"

"I'll see I have to check my work-k schedule" stuttered Dad, Winnie felt something in her chest drop.

"Excellent." Said Harry. "We'll be going this Thursday, my wife Ginny is coming along to Diana. We'll come and pick you up."

"Wonderful."

"Winnie?" Harry called her, making Winnie snap up, meeting Harry's green eyes; he pulled something out of thin air, making Dad and Mom jump but, not Winnie for some odd reason. It was a book.

Winnie enjoyed books she had many, having them organized her Narnia books on the highest neatest shelf, along with James and the Giant Peach to the newer ones like the Hunger Games.

And when Harry, slipped the book in Winnie's arms, she read the new golden title _Hogwarts, A History, Latest Edition. By: Hermione Granger._

"Everything you need to know about, Hogwarts, a friend loaned it to me." Explained Harry to do door. "See you on Thursday,"

"Thank you." Winnie mumbled but, Harry couldn't hear her, she still was staring at her new book. It felt like some new door was opened to her.

**A/N: Tada! I know probably one of the shortest but, honestly I had no clue how the whole Dudley and Harry thing would be like. And I plan on doing a chapter were Harry and Dudley are talking one night. Did you like the whole Hermione wrote the new Hogwarts, A History? Please leave reviews! Plenty and plenty reviews! **


	8. To Toby, Sincerely Winnie

_Dear Toby, _

_ After our long lost cousin Harry visited things got really awkward around the house. Dad doesn't speak much anymore. Mom as all her priorities on you which make me feel like I'm all alone. _

_And secretly I hope you are not a wizard it's terrible. Mom and Dad will ignore you if you are a wizard Toby. Luckily you'll have me Toby; I'll take care of you. _

_ But, now with Mom and Dad ignoring me I've just been writing and writing in this journal. I don't know why these letters are written to you but, I've decided that I'm going to write all about my adventures and one day give them to you. _

_ Along with writing I've been reading _Hogwarts, A History Latest Edition by: Hermione Granger _it's quite fascinating it includes a map of the school and all the history of the school. And you won't believe what I found! _

_Harry, our Dad's cousin is in the book! And he quite famous! Remember if you ever meet Harry look on his forehead carefully and you'll see a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Apparently when he was one year old he defeated a dark powerful wizard names Lord Voldemort but, most people called him You-Know-Who (secretly I found that ridiculous but, I'll call him that anyway.)_

_ Anyway that how Harry got that scar and Voldemort was gone but, a couple years later he came back and Harry defeated him again! It doesn't go into much detail but, I plan to ask Harry about it during the trip for my school supplies and don't worry I'll make sure I'll write a very accurate description on my trip Toby_

- _Winnie _

Winnie finished her entry and placed her pencil on her desk and took her small diary and ripped out the paper before the first entry, leaving it with only her letters for Toby inside. Closing the book she made her way to her pillow and placed it under it.

"Done." Said Winnie and with a look at her alarm clock she made her way out of her room her thoughts on what to make herself for dinner.


End file.
